The Season 6 After Buzz Special
The School of Our's Season 6 After Buzz Special Since I started posting episodes for my School of Our’s, I was kinda nervous because last season (Junior Year) was cut short due to the big blow up with the school. But, this is my last season of high school so fuck it. * To start, I would like to talk about the shortage of episodes. Normally since last year kinda, everyday I would type in my iPad notes everyday or so, to have full description of situations that happened, from the first in August to December I had long paragraphs of the things I did and happened, good, funny thing, all the drama in full detail. But sadly my notes page was up, and I guess the touch screen was sensitive and trashed August to December. I was devastated! All of that detail gone! Stupid me for not trying to type everything in the moment, I thought ha, maybe I should just cancel all this, delete the blog delete everything, but I continued journaling. From December until school ended. Every now and again I would email my self all my journals to advoid a travesty. And lucky me, a couple day before publishing episode 1 and 2 found that I had September’s Journals emailed to myself. So I just had to go by memory from the end of September to December (Episodes 9-14). * Me and Tony were really good associates, I really wanted to be best friends with him because we had A LOT in common, besides the drugs. That day in episode 8, Tony had asked me if I wanted to smoke with him and a friend. In all honesty I did not want to go, but I felt that I was peer pressured for the first time in my life. I told him I would go, I was not happy about it at all. That day he texted me (I was hoping he’d forget or had plans pop up) and I met up with him, I did not know what to expect. Nothing bad happened, it was a nice night to be honest. Tony is a really nice person. Yes I talked to Tony how I really felt, I did not mention it in the series (I forgot) he was totally understanding of it, but we did not turn out being friends. *In psychology class, I had a little frienimy, Chris Holden who sat in front of me. Now our rivalry was way more intense then how I mention in the series. All of that was in the set of journals that was deleted. Currently me and Chris are on good terms. Also Shannon was really annoyed by me at times. But she had a side to her I that I did not know. This moment was one that I forgot to mention. Me, Tony, Chris, Dylan and Shannon were talking about drugs. Shannon have done cocaine in with her boyfriend at a party. Then we was talking about pills, Shannon said her friend would always ask for her ADHD pills, because if would get them high. Shannon told this story that I did not mention in the series. Her friend took add pills and was raking the leaves and she was just so concentrated on those leaves and she would not take her eyes off them. The full detailed story was so much amusing to me.